The present invention relates to illuminated toy balloons. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved switch arrangements for illuminated balloon inflators. The use of lights in association with balloons is well known. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,390,651 and 5,215,492. Also well known is the use of chemiluminescent materials or light sticks that produce light by chemical reaction which may be inserted into balloons.
The present invention is an improvement over the known illuminated balloons in which an inexpensive, self-powered apparatus is inserted into the neck of a balloon, which contains a small, energy-efficient light source powered by a battery, and which includes a switch in the interior of the balloon to turn the light on and off.
While such illuminated balloons are known and function well, actuation of the switch can be difficult when it is located within the interior of the balloon.
Accordingly, there is a need for an illuminated balloon inflator in which the illuminated inflator apparatus is inserted in the balloon, the balloon then filled with a gas such as helium or air, and the light is easily switched on or off as desired.